Viktoria
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: When a new face shows up in town, she catches the eye of Stefan Salvatore. When Stefan finds out who her father is and that he's looking for her, will he be so willing to have a relationship with her?


**I hope you all like this. This was halfway written before the season finale of The Originals so it's my headcanon.**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

_Stefan didn't know what to do when he saw her. His train of thought became a jumbled mess. He prayed his mouth wasn't hung open as he stared at the gorgeous woman who just strutted in to the Mystic Grille._

_She was beautiful, her hair was dark blonde and flowing down her back, stopping right above her plump ass. She had legs as toned and long as those Victoria's Secret Models. Her stomach was flat and her breasts weren't too small but weren't huge either._

_When he looked at her face, it was like the wind was literally knocked out of him. He couldn't catch his breath._

_She was angelic. Beautiful porcelain skin, light green eyes that pierced his soul, perfectly straight white teeth, dimples on her cheeks, she was perfect._

_He swore he had seen her somewhere before, yet he knew he'd never met her. A beauty like that he would've committed to memory. He stiffened up like an idiot when she ended up sitting next to him at the bar._

_Stefan tried to act nonchalant as she turned to him, flashing her perfect smile at him while leaning forward against the bar, she had her arms crossed to subtly push up her breasts._

* * *

"Do you remember what she said to you at all or do I have to hear how you got a boner all afternoon?" Caroline asked Stefan as they sat down in her dorm.

Stefan had rushed to her right after his encounter with the angel, not leaving anything to her imagination, and tell her about it all. "I'm sorry but you told me to tell you every detail."

"Yes. That doesn't mean I want to know what you were feeling in your pants." She laughed a little while shaking her head.

He laughed with her, "Okay, okay. I'll leave out what I noticed about her…very good looking body…Well…"

* * *

_"You could take a picture, it'd last a whole lot longer. You're drooling by the way." The angel told Stefan quietly while leaning even closer to him._

_Stefan choked out a laugh, "I didn't know I was that obvious." He said while looking around, noticing how they were the only two in the building._

_She shrugged, "I can't blame you. I've been told I'm very attractive." She said while waving for whoever was working behind the bar to give her a drink._

* * *

"Wait! So she is literally that forward?" Caroline asked incredulously, "Was she drunk?"

"Far from it. She was just extremely confident." Stefan laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Caroline rocked back and forth on her bed slowly, pressing her lips together, Stefan knew her long enough to know that she was holding something back. He waved his hand up, "Just say it."

"Was she maybe a prostitute?" Caroline asked, her hands clasped together while she shrugged.

"In _this_ town?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

She raised her hands and nodded her head, "Okay okay, whatever. Continue."

Stefan sighed, a faint smile on his lips as he lied back on her bed, Caroline was now sitting at his feet while he resumed his retelling of his encounter.

* * *

_"Well I can tell you that whoever told you that was making a huge understatement." Stefan said with a charming smile._

_"I bet your girlfriend likes that charm of yours." She said as she held her cup in her hand, turning it slightly, making the ice clink inside._

_He shook his head slowly while looking down at the glass resting in front of him, "I don't have a girlfriend."_

_Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips, "Wife?"_

_"Nope. I've been single for about three years now." He nodded slightly while looking up at her._

* * *

Caroline raised her hand, interrupting him once again.

"Yes?"

"Three? We broke up five years ago." She said matter-of-factly while crossing her arms, silently demanding an explanation.

"And? I hate to break it to you but you weren't my last girlfriend, Caroline."

She scoffed, "Well, I am still your best friend. Who else did you date?"

Stefan smiled slyly, "Well…She was…A certain…Well she was a Gilbert."

Caroline's jaw dropped, "You guys had an affair?" She asked in an incredulous whisper, as if someone was standing outside her door listening to their every word.

"It was a fling…that lasted maybe a year…" Stefan admitted slowly.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands to mask most of her shock, "Does Damon know?"

"No! Of course he doesn't know that I slept with his wife for a good year of their marriage, Caroline! Besides…It doesn't matter. It started when they were split up because of the drama at Jeremy's wedding."

"I'm slightly offended that you didn't tell me." She frowned at him.

"If I said _anything_ hinting at it, you would've squealed to Damon or Jeremy or Tyler."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "That's true."

Stefan smiled a little then resumed his storytelling.

* * *

_"How is it that a guy like you is still single?" The angel asked, sipping at her drink._

_He didn't know why he said it, maybe because she was a complete stranger, maybe it was because he had a couple drinks before she graced him with her presence, "Two words. My brother."_

_"Oh I smell drama." She said with a curious smile._

_Stefan shrugged, "My brother has this tendency to want the girls that I love. One girl, she played us both. We didn't know until we were both head over heels for her. She wanted me but he was determined to have her. Then she died. Then her…sister and I began to have a relationship. And Damon wanted her too and eventually got her. There was one girl though, she was the sister's best friend, he didn't covet her, but he did abuse her before. But not even that relationship worked out, we were better at being friends. I have no luck with women. Ever."_

_"Well maybe you need to break off from this family tree. Going from a girl to her sister to that sister's friend? Bad idea. That's like asking for drama." She said while running her finger along the rim of the half-empty glass._

* * *

"Rude. And I was hardly Elena's best friend when we started dating." Caroline interrupted, _again_, slightly annoying Stefan.

"Are you going to let me finish this? Trust me you want to hear this." Stefan said exasperatedly.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Why would I want to hear about this? She just sounds like a really good girlfriend opportunity."

"Trust me, it gets _very_ interesting." Stefan said with an excited smile.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "If you say so…I'm just kinda uncomfortable hearing about your attempts at getting a girl to lay."

"Okay that's how it started, but that's not how it will end. And you're my best friend, regardless of our past relationship, so just sit here and listen." He said while reaching forward and putting his hand on her knee. "Now…Get ready to freak out because I'm about to tell you something crazy."

Caroline smiled and nodded, content to listen to the rest of her best friend's story.

* * *

_Stefan nodded, "Good point."_

_She smiled, "Now…What's your name?"_

_"Stefan Salvatore. What about yours?" Stefan asked with a smile._

_The angel smiled and looked over at him with a familiar smirk, he finally placed where he'd seen her eyes before just as she shared her name. Her voice, which had absolutely no accent before, changed, if Stefan had his eyes closed, he would've thought he was speaking to Rebekah. "I'm Viktoria Mikaelson."_

_Stefan jumped up from his seat and walked at least five steps away from her, "I should've known. A beautiful girl walks into this town and comes to me is always up to something. What are you, another sibling?"_

_Viktoria smiled at him, "Not exactly. I know who you are, just like I know those girls your brother went after weren't just any girls, they were Petrovas. Trust me, I am nothing like Klaus. I've heard stories about this place and its people. I wanted to come see it for myself."_

_"How do you know about Elena and Katherine?" Stefan asked, looking around and realizing that they were still alone._

_"Don't worry about being overheard, I willed everyone to leave us alone. One of the little witchy perks." She said with a quick wiggle of her thin eyebrows._

_"You're a witch?"_

_"Among other things." She smiled at him. "My father and uncle talked a lot about the Petrovas and the Salvatores. My father especially loved to talk about a certain Forbes."_

* * *

"What?!" Caroline asked in complete shock and confusion. "Who are her father and uncle? I don't understand."

Stefan held up his hand and told her what shook him to his core earlier that day.

* * *

_"I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll answer any questions you have. I know you don't trust my family, but you can trust me. I want nothing to do with them." Viktoria said as she crossed her arms tight, her demeanor transformed, Stefan noticed that she was no longer that confident young woman he was speaking to but a young girl who was hurt._

_"Why do you want nothing to do with them? How are you even related?"_

_"Elijah and Rebekah are my aunt and uncle. Niklaus is my father. And they let my mother die." Viktoria confessed as her eyes filled with tears._

* * *

"Where is she? Is she telling the truth? How is that even possible? Who was her mother? I…W…What?!" Caroline shouted out in a rush.

Her dorm room door opened and in walked Viktoria, "Like Stefan said, I'll answer any questions you have for me."

Stefan looked at Caroline with a small smile while Caroline stared in shock.

* * *

**Playlist**

_**That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings **_

_**Remember The Name - Fort Minor**_


End file.
